


Re-birthday

by Trans_Homura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Homura/pseuds/Trans_Homura
Summary: Pidge thinks back to three birthdays she had on earth and her discovery she was trans.  For Pidge's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to her birthday and Bex for being an amazing VA and person.

 

Pidge sat in the hangar while tinkering with her lion.  Today was her birthday in more ways than one.

Her fifth birthday party was at the Tiergarten Schönbrunn (zoo in Vienna).  By party, it was just her, Matt, and her mother.  She never was able to have friends in kindergarten partially because she was autistic, and partially because she was so much smarter than all her classmates.  She was able to read materials on space travel from Johannes Kepler University at four. In particular she was fascinated by Kate Yu, who headed the first manned mission to Pluto. While at the zoo she saw lions and her mother said that female lions do all the hunting.

_ Women are so powerful. _

“Johan, do you want to see elephants next?” her mother asks and for a brief moment, she thinks the name sounds unnatural.  

Her eighth birthday was spent with her best friend Samantha.  She was really excited as her parents were getting married.  She was going to be a flower girl and asked Katie if she wanted to be a ring bearer.  It wasn't exactly appealing though.  A tight itchy suit, while Samantha got to wear a white floor length dress and a veil like she was a little bride.  

“Can I be a flower girl?  I would rather be that?” Samantha started laughing.

“Boys can't be flower girls.  You'll look cute as a ring bearer though.”

“Then I won't be a boy.  I'll be a girl for the wedding then.”  Samantha never spoke to you again.

Her tenth birthday was the most memorable one.  She had learned in school that puberty was right around the corner.  She also spent time reading about a girl in America years ago named Jazz who was assigned male at birth but became a girl.  Katie had no idea why she picked up the book in the library but reading it helped her figure out that she was a girl.  She needed to figure out a way to come out to get family so she wrote a letter.

_ Dear mom, dad, and Matt. _

_ I thank you everyday for helping me.  From explaining autism fully to my school, to letting me take online courses despite costing a lot of money.  But I want something for my tenth birthday that will change my life, I want to be Katie (named after my favorite scientist) from now on.  I realized after reading I am Jazz that I am a girl.  I want a dress and a hormone appointment for my birthday. _

April 3 rolled around and her brother woke her up.

“Happy birthday Katie.”

She went downstairs and saw lying out on the living room floor not just a purple dress, but a headband, makeup, girl underwear, frilly tops, miniskirts, and jeans.

“We didn't know what style you want so we kind of got a bunch of cute clothes Katie,” her father remarked handing her a skirt.

“We love you and want you to be happy.  Your first appointment at the gender clinic is Monday.”

She immediately hugged them and so from then on, her tenth birthday was not only her anniversary of her birth, but the first day as her true self.

_ It was five years since then.  I came out to the team when we decided Keith should lead us.  I mostly did it to prevent any issues with our new captain.  I mean Shiro knew.  I guess this is also the fifth year I've been a girl. _

Suddenly the door opened, and the other five members of team Voltron opened the door.

“Happy birthday Pidge,” they said in unison.  She smiled in response.  None of them viewed her any differently from any other girl since coming out.  Today for instance, Lance gave her a makeover like he did for his sister.  Hunk and Coran gave her some new tools they found a couple days ago and Keith bless his heart, offered to train her for a couple hours.  Knowing him, it was the best thing he could think of.  Allura though had the best gift, a white floor length dress and a veil.  It wasn't as lacy it as long as a real wedding gown, in fact it looked like a white bridesmaid’s dress except for the veil.

“On Altea, a girl is given a white dress when she reaches fifteen however, a trans girl is given a veil to represent her rebirth.”

She changed into the dress and smiled that she could finally be a flower girl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I love weddings and I want to be a flower girl those dresses are cute.


End file.
